foxsanastasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rasputin
Grigori Efimovic Rasputin, commonly know simply as Rasputin and also know as the Mad Monk, is the main antagonist of Anastasia. Background Physical Appearance Rasputin is a tall, scary looking man. He wears a brown robe (however, in the books it has a gold interior) with black shoes, (Which appear to be high heeled). He wears some sort of purple clothing beneath his robe, but the only part of this that is shown is the sleeves. His robe trails along the ground. He has black hair that is tied back into a ponytail and has a black moustache that connects to his long black beard going below his waist. His skin is a rotting, pale green and he has skeletally long fingers and fingernails. He has a hood that hangs off of the back of the neck of the robe. Around his waist is a gold rope sash with three beads. The rope is tied around his reliquary which hang at his shins. His sleeves go as long as his waist. Another noticable feature is that he appears to be wearing nothing under his robe yet he has a strange purple clothing at the neck and sleeves. After selling his soul to the devil, Rasputin is thus transformed into an undead being with supernatural powers (especially skillful evocation of strange green demons), resulting from a reliquary made of glass, which he is linked to. Being undead for almost twenty, years his body is now rotten and unstable; it follows that on numerous occasions Rasputin loses one or more pieces of his body. Personality Since at the beginning of the film, Rasputin was seen as an arrogant and very wicked man, to the point of killing the entire family without any remorse. He's the type of man who is capable of giving everything to fulfill their promises, bequeathing to the point of selling his soul to the devil just to have the power to destroy the Romanov Family . Also, he is seen to be somewhat obsessive and impulsive with his objectives when these are not achieved, such as the case of Anastasia. He's a man of rude nature, due that he constantly hits his assistant, Bartok. Rasputin also has to walk the line between being truly a villain yet play a part in a lot of the comedy of the film. Role in the film Rasputin is a sinister powerful sorcerer, once believed to be a holy man, who was banished from Russia by Tsar Nicholas II. Eager for revenge, Rasputin plans on destroying the Russian royalty. He sold his soul to the otherworldy forces of darkness in exchange for his amulet and for the power to destroy the czar and his family, in the process becoming a lich (a type of undead creature with magical powers). He then returns to the Russian palace and inflicts on the czar's family with the Romanov curse. All of the royals are killed by Rasputin and the Russian soldiers, except for the czar's mother, Mary Romanov, and his daughter, Anastasia. Rasputin eventually attempts to murder Anastasia while chasing her across a frozen river, but drowns after falling through the ice, losing his amulet in the process and he is unable to die until he completes his curse. 10 years later, Rasputin is trapped in limbo, then his amulet is back in his hands thanks to Bartok. Driven more by his desire for revenge, he wishes to finish off what he started before he rests in peace by killing Anastasia. Putting his demonic minions to work on finding and destroying her but failing, he is accompanied throughout the film by his reluctant minion Bartok - who is an albino bat who constantly tries to sway Rasputin away from his obsession but is largely ignored until Bartok eventually gives up. After two assassination attempts, Rasputin grows tired of his magic constantly failing so he and Bartok return from limbo back to Paris to confront and kill Anastasia there in person. Bartok betrays Rasputin and becomes an entertainer in the cities of Moscow. Meanwhile, Rasputin confronts Anastasia on Pont Alexandre III and in the resulting final battle, he loses hold of his amulet and Anastasia shatters it underfoot, which in turn destroys the magic keeping Rasputin alive. As Rasputin dies, his body is reduced to dust while his soul is dragged away to Hell. Trivia *In the movie, Rasputin's first death was actually very similar to his real life's death, since both counterparts drowned in icy waters. The exception being that in real life, Rasputin was first shot, poisoned, and tied up (before he was thrown into the river by Prince Felix Yussoupov and his companions). *Rasputin's relationship with the Romanov family was exactly the opposite compared to his real life counter-part, who was very close to the children, especially with Alexei. It was also believed in real life, that he had a part in causing the downfall of the Tsar, though not in the malicious way that was portrayed in the film. *He, along with Tsar Nicholas II, are the most similar compared to their real counter-parts, with the exception that Rasputin's beard was much shorter than it's portrayed in the movie. *Rasputin is the most evil of all the villains created by Don Bluth. *Rasputin wears high heeled men shoes throughout most of the film, however during "In the Dark of the Night", as he descends the spiral staircase, if one looks closely enough, he will be wearing shoes that look like the ones the dwarves wear in Disney's Snow White. *Rasputin is similar to Strangler from SpongeBob Because Dumbo think Rasputin was his bodyguard. As matter worse, Rasputin is really an Strangler in SpongeDumbo in: SpongeDumbo Meets Rasputin the Strangler in June 1, 1998 that same year since Sailor Moon is an Toonami on Cartoon Network. *Rasputin is the most colourful character in the film. *During "In the Dark of the Night", the colours of his realm, Limbo go to red, purple, yellow and green. Almost like their is a disco light illuminating the place. *His robe changes colour from time to time, going from brown to purple to yellow to green and even black. *His home, Limbo has a eerie turquoise glow around it. *Rasputin is very famous in Anastasia merchandise. *He has his own book based on the movie called In the Dark of the Night. *Burger King were selling a lot of Rasputin figures during the peak of the film. *Rasputin has his own Figure which comes with a minion, Bartok holding a potion and his Reliquary. *It is unknown if Rasputin lived in the Palace. Gallery Rasputin_Green.jpg In_the_Dark_of_the_Night,_evil_will_find_her!.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485912-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485876-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485849-1356-576.jpg Tf.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485841-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485821-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485779-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485734-1356-576.jpg hh.png Rasputin-Anastasia-Blu-Ray-rasputin-30093319-1356-576.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male